When I'm With You I'm At Home
by AnimeSwim
Summary: Team RWBY, Team JNR, Qrow, Oscar, and Maria make a final attempt at reaching Atlas through the Argus base. However, an unexpected guest arrives, resulting in an emotional reunion. - Two-shot -
1. When I'm With You I'm At Home

**I really do wish I owned RWBY, but that sadly isn't the case.**

* * *

"Look, we have Weiss Schnee with us, and we're trying to get her home safely."

The Nubuck guards paused slightly. "Approach!"

The ex-heiress took a few steps forward to the gates and stood still, averting her eyes from the possibly insane guards.

"Very well. You may speak with our commanding officer!"

"We will fetch her at once!"

The two guards spun around and began prancing back to the large base behind them, leaving the heroes of Remnant confused and almost curious.

Blake grimaced. "They were… kind of-"

"Super weird?" Ruby cut in. "Uh, yeah."

"Hmmm…"

Everyone turned around to see Maria Calavera with a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" Oscar asked.

"Well, I… _may_ know this commanding officer…"

Ruby smiled. "That's good, isn't it? If she's your friend, then maybe she'd be more willing to help us!"

"I wouldn't exactly call us… friends…" Maria squinted through her eyes.

"Acquaintances?" Weiss asked.

"Not quite."

"Colleagues?" Blake suggested.

"Warmer."

"Enemies?" Yang added.

"That's the one!"

"Wait, what?" Oscar was downright shocked.

Maria chuckled a bit. "Oh yes. I come through here about once every ten years to get my eyes checked up in Atlas. You bring outside cashews on _one_ flight, and suddenly you're placed on the additional screening list for life!"

Maria wasn't laughing anymore and had more of a scowl on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Qrow stated bitterly.

"Now, now, let's not give up hope yet," Maria began, smiling. "Maybe she's dead!"

Suddenly, the gates flung open and the Nubuck guards returned.

"Introducing!"

"Special operative!"

"Win-"

"Oh would you scoundrels shut up and move out of the way!"

Remnant's heroes stopped suddenly, barely recognizing the voice. The guards quickly moved out of the way and saw a beautiful, regal, white-haired woman in an elite Atlas uniform.

Winter Schnee.

"I need to see if this… is…" Winter's angry walking skidded to a halt as she saw a familiar face in front of her.

"… Weiss?"

The younger Schnee sister still had eyes wide and a dropped jaw, however tears were quickly filling icy blue. She hadn't seen her sister in months.

The rest of team RWBY was stunned as well, and so was Qrow. He definitely did not expect to see Ice Queen in Argus. Maybe his luck was starting to turn on him.

She didn't know what overcame her. She didn't know if it was overwhelming emotion but all she knew was that the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Winter let out an all out sprint and brought her arms around her sister in a crushing hug. Weiss immediately began to bawl loudly. The younger Schnee's knees gave out and they both slid into the snow.

"Weiss…" Winter whispered. Everyone could hear the emotion in her voice. "I was so worried."

Weiss couldn't even reply as all she could manage was more broken sobs. However, her reply was clear when she buried her face in her sister's shoulder, clinging to her clothes tightly.

Everyone around immediately began tearing up. Ruby smiled the brightest smile, wiping a tear from her eye. Blake watching in disbelief and in empathy as she saw loved ones reunite. Yang was beaming, happy things turned out better than it could have. Oscar was more confused than anyone, not even knowing Weiss had an older sister. Maria was quiet, understanding of the situation, but wishing their journey would just move on already. The remaining team JNPR met their friends at the gates, smiling.

Qrow was very curious. He had never seen Winter Schnee of all people run and tackle her sister to the ground in front of anyone. She was usually pristine and elegant, not wasting a single second of her time for emotional acknowledgement. Maybe her heart wasn't as cold as he thought.

The air was chilly, but all was quiet besides Weiss's emotional sobbing.

"Weiss… you really outta stop crying now," Winter said warmly.

"I-I-I c-c-c-can't W-Winter!" Weiss managed to chirp out between hiccups.

Winter sighed, closing her eyes. She always knew how to get her dearest sister to brighten up.

" ** _Hush your cries… close your eyes…_** "

Everyone around the Schnee siblings were immediately shocked, hearing a soft singing voice from none other than Winter. Weiss's voice was as beautiful as an angel's, but Winter's… hers was that of a goddess.

" ** _Stay with me…_**

 ** _Let's just dream… quietly… of what might be._**

 ** _Calm your fear… I'll be near…_**

 ** _To you I'll cling_** "

Blake's hand immediately found Yang's and intertwined them.

" ** _Rest my friend… time can mend_**

 ** _Many things_** "

You have to be there for your friend, even if they don't want your help.

" ** _I don't know the answers_**

 ** _Tomorrow's still unknown_**

 ** _But I can make this promise_**

 ** _You won't be alone…_** "

Oscar put a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder, smiling in hopes to finally earn the trust from the other hunter. Jaune smiled in return. Thankful.

" ** _I don't know where we should go_**

 ** _Just feeling farther from our goal_** "

Qrow let out a heavy sigh, but Ruby quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. Qrow squeezed back.

" ** _I don't know what path we will be shown_**

 ** _But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_** "

Nora leaned her head on Ren's shoulder and the pair locked hands.

" ** _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home…_** "

Winter paused and noticed Weiss had calmed down. "Together?"

Winter smiled. "Together."

" ** _I don't know where we should go_**

 ** _Just feeling farther from our goal_**

 ** _I don't know what path we will be shown_**

 ** _But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_**

 ** _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_** "

Winter planted a kiss on her sister's forehead.

" ** _Yes I know that when I'm with you I'm at home._** "

* * *

 **Slight Qrowin, ReNora, and Bumblebee. Epilogue coming soon. Please leave reviews! I thought of this after watching the recent RWBY chapter and listening to Home in the car. I really just want to see Winter again. Also Weiss and Winter are my babies and are best girls fight me.**

 **Again, I love reviews! 3**


	2. Epilogue

Weiss's hand was interlocked with her older sister's as they walked into the Argus military base. The rest of the gang followed close behind until they were inside the professional building. Full white tiles lined the floors and the walls were primarily glass. They were tinted, however, preventing any peering eyes on the outside.

"So you're all on your way to meet with General Ironwood in Atlas," Winter asked, trying to confirm what she heard from the Nubuck guards the past few days.

"That's right, Ice Queen," Qrow grumbled.

Winter scoffed and shot Qrow a glare, expecting some sort of cocky grin or smirk in return. However, Qrow's face remained upset.

"No refute?" Winter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, Ice Queen, we've had a rough journey," Qrow spat out. "I'd appreciate it if you'd just take us to where we need to go, alright?"

"Demanding orders from the person trying to help you," Winter turned back to face in front of her. Winter stopped walking, causing the rest of the group to come to a halt.

The elder Schnee sighed and turned around to look at the rest of the group. "I don't know what you all have been through and I'm afraid to ask. But as I understand, it is an urgent mission. I'll have a small airship ready for you within the hour stocked with food, water, and extra clothes if necessary. My orders are to not allow any person past these borders, so I hope to see you all gone as soon as possible."

"You're not gonna come with us?" Weiss asked, looking up at her elder.

Winter gave a small smile and placed her hands on Weiss's shoulders.

"You have your mission. I have my orders. I must stay here and watch over everything." Winter sighed again and brought her hand to the garnet brooch around her collar. Weiss brought her hand to her sapphire. "Schnee women are strong."

Weiss smiled, a hint of determination in her eyes. "Yes. We are."

"Now, everyone get your stuff together and start loading onto the ship," Winter began. "It's a small one right around the corner."

Remnant's heroes began looking around the ship, many "oohs" and "ahs" being heard. Frequent squealing from Ruby was heard as she found a few books on the shelves in the ship and groaning from Maria saying that the ship is too cramped for 10 people.

"When did your ice heart melt," Qrow teased, walking up to Winter's side.

The specialist huffed. "I never was cold, birdbrain. Just professional."

"And stuck up, and bossy, and hardheaded, and-"

Winter smacked Qrow across the head. "You are insufferable, Branwen."

Qrow chuckled, rubbing the spot Winter hit. "I, uh, wanted to apologize to you, Winter, for yelling at you a little earlier. This journey's just been rough for all of us; kids shouldn't have to bear the weight of the world. I'm just stressed is all." Qrow sighed.

Winter managed a small smile. "It's quite alright. I understand. It's me who should be thanking you."

Winter turned her head and the two locked eyes. "Thank you, for taking care of Weiss for me."

Qrow smirked. "You know you're actually a halfway decent person when you're being nice, Ice Queen."

Winter gave him another icy cold glare and shoved his shoulder slightly, causing him to laugh. The Ice Queen couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't do much. Weiss is already strong."

"I know."

* * *

An hour passed and the team was locked and loaded. Weiss gave a final hug to her sister before their departure.

"I'm gonna miss you, Winter," Weiss said into her sister's chest.

"Me too," Winter replied with a smile. "Now go."

Weiss ran onto the airship and soon, they took off.

"Come home soon."

* * *

 **And fin. I ship Qrowin so hard even though they interacted for like 10 minutes but I can totally see it happening. I wasn't sure what gems the Schnee sisters had on their outfits but I used garnet for Winter because garnets can symbolize turning visions into physical reality (turning dreams into something real) and I used a sapphire for Weiss because it represented mental focus, order, and awareness. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
